1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work holders that maintain a workpiece in a stationary position while a person performs a function that modifies the workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unit that holds a sheet of needlework fabric in a stretched manner for a person to stitch a pattern into the fabric. Prior to the present invention, needlework fabric was stretched over a stationary frame that was held in the lap by the person doing the stitching. With the present invention a roller mounted length of fabric is provided so that the stitcher can continue needlework patterns beyond the borders of a normal fabric holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices are known which hold and secure fabric for needlework. Issued U.S. Patents which are known to the applicant are listed and described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,648 issued to Bard describes a frame for holding needlework fabric in a stretched manner in front of a seated needleworker. The fabric frame is attached to an adjustable stand that the needleworker sits upon. The drawback with this device is that the fabric is not adjustable on the frame. The frame is a conventional single sheet frame. New material cannot quickly be placed onto the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,065 issued to Selden discloses an adjustable table for holding needlework. Though the area provided for the fabric is quite large, it is still limited compared to the continuous roll provided by the applicant's needlework fabric holder. This is still a conventional fabric frame in function as new fabric cannot be quickly rolled on to the needleworking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,646 issued to Mazeika describes a workpiece holder that adjusts in a rotational manner. This device is similar in use to the holder shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,648 to Bard in that the user seats upon a tongue and stabilizes the holder in front of him or her.
U.S. Pat. No. 361,248 issued to Winton discloses a magnetic holder for holding implements of various sorts, including needles and other sewing implements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,415 issued to Dobner describes a means of illuminating work related to sewing and stitching. This device illuminates a very small area adjacent the needle of a sewing machine.
None of these prior art devices whether taken singly or in combination are felt to disclose the applicant's unique invention as disclosed in the present application.